They're from you
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Kiba, why did you save these for so long?" "Because, Hinata, they were from you." KibaHina fluff. Oneshot. Please read all fans of "All Because of a simple Mission"


From You

RMX: /(crawls out of Spartan pit of death)/ Hello!!

Tenten: HOLY CRAP YOU'RE ALIVE!!

Neji: …damn…back to plan B /(finds dynamite)/

RMX: yes actually. I've been in a funk for a while now, so while I was searching for screen caps at…um…1 in the morning, I suddenly came up with a fic Idea, so I wrote this before doing anything else…including sleeping. Anyway, I just finished it, and read through it like, once before posting it, so excuse any grammatical errors. I know I mistake him and her tenses sometimes, and names as well, but for now, ignore it. Now…who wants to do the first disclaimer since…Um…when was my last post?

Kiba: /(looks it up)/ um…you posted last in…March?! And, hell, that wasn't even us!! That was those dang Gallagher Spies…

Gallagher girls drop down from roof: yup! /(they go back up)/

Hinata: We haven't been in here since that last chapter of All because of A simple mission…and I don't even know if we were in that…

RMX: Hehe…yeah…by the way, I have information on that later. Any way, Neji, do the disclaimer.

Neji: /(is trailing dynamite fuse out of the room)/ Bite me…

Tenten: Neji…

Neji: sigh…fine. RMX doesn't own Naruto, or the Gallagher girls for that matter.

RMX: right. So start the story!!

(-:-)

_Ding-Dong!_

"Coming!!" Kiba yelled across the house, getting up to get the door. The house was a mess due to a recent disturbance in the Inuzuka compound. Ninja cat people had overrun the house, and now, half the place was in shambles. He was ever so fortunate though, that there was a certain Hyuuga girl that was willing to help clean up until his mom and sister got back from beating the cat nins to a bloody pulp.

"Hey, Hinata!!" Kiba greeted her.

"Hi Kiba," Hinata replied sweetly. She walked in, petting Akamaru on her way through the hall and into the living room. She tied up her hair and turned to Kiba. "So where do we start?" she asked.

"Wherever I guess," Kiba said, getting back to replacing the couch cushion covers. "My room is still a mess if you wanna start there."

Hinata nodded with a slight laugh. "Alright…but, what's that smell?"

"Oh, they decided to use Hana's room for a littler box…" Kiba grumbled.

Hinata cringed. "Okay then." She walked off, leaving Kiba to stare off after here sullenly. He sighed and got back to work. _Moron…_ He thought. He had had so many chances recently to tell her how he felt, and he'd just blown another one.

Kiba sighed, and got back to work. Soon enough, the living room was pretty much normal, save the scent of cats, which would be eliminated when Hana and the dogs got back. He started on the kitchen when he heard giggling from his room. He blew it off the first time, but a few minutes later, he heard Hinata laugh again. He stood up and walked into his room to see a big stack of hallmark cards, and Hinata going through them, one by one.

Kiba turned red. "Um…What are you doing?" he asked.

Hinata looked up and smiled bashfully. "Um…I found a loose board, and thought I would fix it…" she mumbled. "But there were all these under there…and I saw this…" She held up a card made out of construction paper that looked like it was made by a kindergartener, which it would in fact have been, had there been a kindergarten at Ninja School.

Kiba looked away embarrassed for a moment. He'd been stockpiling every thing Hinata had ever given him since their first year at the Academy. It had mainly been 'Get Well' and birthday cards, but he'd even saved the medicine jar from the chunin exams, and had a pipe-cleaner animal from what might have been the second grade.

This particular card was from Hinata when Kiba got into a fight with a kid in their class, and wound up in the hospital for a few days because of a huge gash on his arm.

"Um yeah…" Kiba mumbled.

"And I was just looking through them, and it made me laugh to see the kind of things I wrote…" She giggled looking at the kindergarten card. "Akamaru looks like a three legged donkey on here…"

Kiba walked over and sat down to look at them with her. She was right. The dog from her young hand was horribly drawn. He chuckled a little, and after a while of looking through the other cards, they were both laughing they're guts out (Kiba had needed a lot of get well cards when he was younger).

As the cards progressed, they got more serious, and better drawn (or bought), and the messages had meant more to Kiba than they had used to. He smiled sadly at one that he had gotten on his birthday, then looked sweetly over to where Hinata was twiddling her fingers, and blushing furiously.

"You okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. At first he thought to look for something Naruto related, but then she spoke.

"Um…Kiba, why did you keep all of these for so long?" she asked quietly, she was smiling, but her head was down so he couldn't see.

Kiba blushed, eyes widening for a moment before exhaling. _Don't blow it…_ he thought_. Just say something_. "Because," he said, "you gave them to me."

Hinata looked up and scooted closer to him. "And?" she asked, turning even redder.

Kiba bit his lip and scratched the back of his head while looking away before finally stammering, "B-Because…I sorta kinda…like you…"

Hinata smiled wider and closed her eyes before propping herself up on her knees to pull him to face her, and kissed him on the cheek.

Kiba stared for a moment, trying to decide if it was one of those friend kisses, or if she meant it.

She was twiddling her fingers again when she finally replied with, "I like you too Kiba."

His eyes widened, and slowly, he began to grin. Eventually he stood up and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips. She lay in his arms consciously for nearly thirty seconds afterwards, before passing out.

End

RMX: Yes, It's short. Do I give a crap? I highly doubt it.

Kiba: Yes!! KibaHina!!

Hinata: /(Blushes and smiles)/ So what was this news on All Because of a Simple Mission?

RMX: oh! Right…a reader requested a sequel, and suggested the title "All Because of a simple bet." I decided to give it a try, and started the first chapter. Not much effort has been put into it thus far, but it's in the works, and enough people requesting it might spike something. So…Review!! Read my other stories!! Recycle!!

Neji: Tenten, Hinata, you two might wanna clear out…

Kiba: why?

Neji: Not you Inuzuka… /(pulls up on the dynamite ignition)/

Tenten: Neji…do you really wanna do that?

Neji: Yes. /(Blows up the room)/ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Hinata: KIBA!! /(Sobs)/

Tenten: NEJI!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! We were gonna get Darrel back.

Neji: …oh shit… /(is tapped on shoulder)/ Yes? ACK!!

RMX: Never try to blow me or Kiba up again…

Hinata: Kiba!! /(Glomps)/

Kiba: /(hugs Hinata back)/

RMX: Anyway, as I said before: Read! Review! Recycle!!

Kiba: Bye!!


End file.
